Arrow and Rei
Arrow Bell and Rei Rei *Twin Hybrid of a mamodo and human Age *13 Appearance *Looks alot like his father Wonrei with white hair and color. He wears a white polo shirt with light purple pants and shoes. Description *Faternal twin son of Wnrei and Lien. He has both of his parent's personality as he has a kind heart. He had a rough past with bullies but he changed for the best. Even though he find Arrow annoying he is willing to help his mamodo partner at all cost. Rei and Padma was told stories about the last mamodo battle which help led to why he entered it. He is currently learning Kong Fu but at a higher level in it than Zack. He enjoys reading a mystery novel. He has a crush on Kimmi but shy to admitted it. His powers are only 1/2 of all his fathers spells since he's a twin. In school Rei is always teased for his hair and eye colors along with the mamodo markings. Abilitities *Go Boren One big blast through the fist that can attack and deflect. *Regaruk Powers up the speed of the legs *Ganzu Regaruk Increase the kick and speed by spinning like a drill doing damage *Go Rerudo A strong glass like shield. *Rao Dibauren Three tail tiger sumon through Rei's powers *Gafou Diboren Rei summons a giant tiger head attacks the opponent. Arrow Bell Age *6 Appearance *Purple hair with Zeno's eye color. Wears a white and purple shirt with a purple pants and white shoes. Description *Youngest son of Zeno and Leila. Arrow is more like Leila like anyone. He's playful and inergetic kid. He looks up to his older brother and cousin, as well as Rei. He doesn't care who wins but he like to help out others. He also gets cranky when he's hungry. Power *Moon/Lightning **summons his rod Both info Spellbook Color *Indigo (Shines purple) Spells #'Megan:' (Attack) A laser o blast shot out of the rod. #'Migushield:' (Defense) A moon shape shield that blocks attack. #'Mikerdor: '(Assist) A ball of energy that turns what ever it hits a target of all spells no matter who launch the spells. #'Migaruk:' (Assist) A ball of energy that weaken the effect of any spells it hits #'Mikerga:' (Attack) A mixture of Migurun and Zakerga that does alot of damage. #'Miberna Ra Mikerga:' Launches electric balls set off around the enemy organize by letters all the letters in the alphabet and numbers 1-26 (A1-A26 through Z1-Z26 (as many launch is how many needed). This can only use when Rei and Arrow are working together and have something they agree on. #'Connect '(Assist) Arrow shouts which energy balls will connect and form an electric wire thats made out of lightning. When the Energy balls connect they fuse together into one after its done, causing the numbers to decrease. #'Fire '(Attack)Lightning shot out of the balls and hits the enemy, and which ones fire is called by Arrow. Unlike Leila's 'Fire' in her spell, when the energy balls attack their numbers don't decrease. #'Teleport' (Assist) The energy balls Arrow calls can disapear and reapear some where around the enemy. Also if someone is wrapped or tangled by the 'Connect' power they can be teleported as well. #'Dioga Oru Mikerga:' (Ultimate Attack) Arrow fires a giant Mikerga from the sky down. #'Ganzu Mikerdor:' (Assist) Shots many Mikerdor at once making it impossible to dodge and making the enemy an easy target. #'Teomikerga:' (Super Attack) A strong version of Mikerga fired from Arrow's rod. #'Giga La Migashield:' Migashield appears and surounds who ever Arrow is protecting like a dome. #'Miradoruk: '(Assist) Coppies anybody's body inhancing spells or natural abilities giving Arrow that power. Comes in handy when it just Rei and Arrow cause of the spell Rei inherit from Wonrei. (I ran out of ideas for a spell at the time and I read that Zatch was able to use the spells of his friends whose book was burned to fight Clear Note, and I thought I can use that for body inhancing spell for Arrow sense he doesn't have one, along with Natural abilities) #'Oru Mikerga:' (Super attack) Electricity fired from Arrow's rod in a form pf a moon that spins like a boomerang #'Reedo Oru Mikerga: '(Super Attack) Arrow summons a huge circular object with many blades sticking out like a buzzsaw and is controlled by a small lightning bolt like a yo-yo. He is able to manipulate the electric yo-yo through the string attach to his rod. #'Miberna Shin Mikerga:' (Shin Level) Arrow summons 260 energy balls that can only fires powerful electric attacks. Arrow gives Zack to help against Clear Note Along with everyone elses Shin Level Spell